dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stop Bullying
Stop Bullying is a special event for Disney Channel in 2016 which tackles the theme Bullying. Time Slot Thursday May 19 *7:00, Race With Life Season 1 Episode 1 (Race With Life): 4.6 million viewers *7:30, Above The Clouds Season 3 Episode 20/Episode 60 (SEASON FINALE): 4.2 million viewers *8:00, Brothers On Break Season 2 Episode 24 (Brothers On Flaws): 3.6 million viewers *8:30, Bullying 2 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 5.1 million viewers *10:30, Stop The Bully (DOCUMENTARY): 4.8 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Friday May 20: *5:00, Sing It Up Season 2 Episode 8 (Everyone Has Flaws): 4.1 million viewers *5:30, Trish & Dez Season 3 Episode 4 (Flaws & Bullies): 4.0 million viewers *6:00, Miami High Season 2 Episode 40 (Debbie's Audition) (ONE HOUR SEASON FINALE): 5.3 million viewers *7:00, I Do Care Season 3 Episode 9 (#StopTheCyberbully): 3.7 million viewers *7:30, Dance It Up Season 3 Episode 10 (Bullying It Up): 4.3 million viewers *8:00, Bullying 3 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE): 10.5 million viewers *10:00, Spy Kids Season 2 Episode 28 (Mission: Mysteries Of The World): 4.2 million viewers *10:30, Above The Clouds Season 4 Episode 1/Episode 61 (SEASON PREMIERE): 4.4 million viewers *11:00, Growing Up Season 2 Episode 17 (Be Careful Of What You Posts): 1.8 million viewers *11:30, Brothers On Break Season 2 Episode 24 (Brothers On Flaws) (RE-AIRED): 2.4 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Saturday May 21: *5:00, Sing It Up Season 2 Episode 8 (Everyone Has Flaws) (RE-AIRED): 3.8 million viewers *5:30, Trish & Dez Season 3 Episode 4 (Flaws & Bullies) (RE-AIRED): 3.6 million viewers *6:00, Miami High Season 2 Episode 40 (Debbie's Audition) (ONE HOUR SEASON FINALE) (RE-AIRED): 5.0 million viewers *7:00, I Do Care Season 3 Episode 9 (#StopTheCyberbully) (RE-AIRED): 3.5 million viewers *7:30, Dance It Up Season 3 Episode 10 (Bullying It Up) (RE-AIRED): 4.1 million viewers *8:00, Ashley & Kate Season 3 Episode 8 (The Sister's Flaws): 4.0 million viewers *8:30, I Want It Season 6 Episode 2 *9:00, What The? Season 3 Episode 4 (What The Bullies?): 3.9 million viewers *9:30, Fairytale Season 1 Episode 22 (Stop The Hate) (SEASON FINALE): 3.0 million viewers *10:00, Bullying 3 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 9.2 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Sunday May 22: *5:00, Ashley & Kate Season 3 Episode 8 (The Sister's Flaws) (RE-AIRED): 3.9 million viewers *5:30, I Want It Season 6 Episode 2 (RE-AIRED) *6:00, What The? Season 3 Episode 4 (What The Bullies?) (RE-AIRED): 3.7 million viewers *6:30, Fairytale Season 1 Episode 22 (Stop The Hate) (SEASON FINALE) (RE-AIRED): 2.9 million viewers *7:00, Roy and Andy Season 3 Episode 8 (Flaws-A-Morris) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL): 5.5 million viewers *8:00, Turn Into Cats Season 1 Episode 3 (Turn Into A Bully): 3.4 million viewers *8:30, Victoria's Life Season 1 Episode 7 (Singing Criticism): 1.6 million viewers *9:00, North High Season 1 Episode 14 (Cyberbullying): 4.1 million viewers *9:30, Spy Kids Season 2 Episode 28 (Mission: Mysteries Of The World) (RE-AIRED): 3.2 million viewers *10:00, Above The Clouds Season 4 Episode 1/Episode 61 (SEASON PREMIERE) (RE-AIRED): 3.6 million viewers *10:30, Growing Up Season 2 Episode 17 (Be Careful Of What You Posts) (RE-AIRED): 1.7 million viewers *11:00, Race With Life Season 1 Episode 1 (Race With Life) (RE-AIRED): 4.2 million viewers *11:30, Above The Clouds Season 3 Episode 20/Episode 60 (SEASON FINALE) (RE-AIRED): 3.5 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED